


Triumphs and Tribulations

by futuremrsgubler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Moaning, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuremrsgubler/pseuds/futuremrsgubler
Summary: The Reader is awaitng punishment from her girlfriend, Emily Prentiss, when she discovers someone else will be joining them.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Triumphs and Tribulations

Punishment from Emily Prentiss usually came with pleasure, but that didn't mean it was easy to receive.

In the 8 months you had been dating her, Emily always had _creative _rewards and punishments to say the least. The unpredictability of her filled you with excitement. However, today you were nervous because you had accidentally orgasmed without her permission a few days ago. She planned on punishing you right then but was called away for a case. On top of her initial irritation, she called you to talk about how bad the case was going. Whenever, she had a difficult time at work, she liked to let it out in the bedroom.__

__With you._ _

__When sitting on the couch, you received a text that made your heart beat faster:_ _

__Be waiting on the bed in that black lingerie set I bought you last week. I should be home by 7.__

____Glancing at the clock in the living room that read 6:56PM, you realized you had hardly any time. You got up from your seat and hurried into your shared bedroom. You clasped the hooks on the lace bustier corset top that Emily gave you as a gift for being good last month. Proceeding, you put on the matching underwear and slid on sheer black knee high socks._ _ _ _

____Before getting into position, you grabbed a matchbox from your bedside table and lit a few candles around the room. It was already dark out and with the lights off, the flames gave more visibility. You situated yourself on the bed, sitting on your knees with your hands resting in your lap. Seconds after you sat, the front door unlocked and footsteps echoed through your apartment._ _ _ _

____Emily opened the bedroom door and smiled when she saw you just as she asked on the bed. She walked over, stroked your hair, then kissed you. Her finger played with your lips, "Such a good pet, following orders so well." She moved her hand to your chin and tightened her grip, forcing you to look up at her. "If only you were this good the other day when I told you not to cum."_ _ _ _

____You looked at the floor when you responded, "I'm sorry mistress, it was an accident."_ _ _ _

____Instead of responding, Emily climbed on the bed next to you. She unbuttoned her white longsleeve and pulled it off her arms—you knew better than to try and help her out of it. She grabbed your face with both of her hands and her lips attacked yours. Her tongue slipped in and out of your mouth, occasionally moving it down to suck on your neck. Your hands rested softly on the sides of her bare waist, eager for more of her._ _ _ _

____The second your hand touched her thigh she pulled away. "I think it's time for your punishment." She fluffed up one of the pillows and then motioned to you, "Lay down." You leaned back on the pillows as she said and looked at her for further instructions. She traced her finger over your corset, circling over the fabric in the area your nipple was. "We're going to have someone join us today." She looked out the door and called, "JJ you can come in now."_ _ _ _

____JJ entered the room and joined you and Emily on the bed, putting you on the far left, Emily in the middle, and her on the far right. You stayed laying down while Emily removed all of JJ's clothing, exposing her entire body. You watched Emily run her hands down JJ's stomach and graze over her thighs, eliciting a moan. Jealousy struck you, and you wanted nothing more than to be in JJ's position._ _ _ _

____Emily swung her leg over JJ's thighs and pushed her back so that she was straddling her. You bit your lip at the sight of Emily's clothed body grinding against JJ's bare pussy._ _ _ _

____When they kissed it was painfully slow, tugging at each other's lips practically in slow motion. They acted as if you weren't laying right next to them. You couldn't help but feel a knot of jealousy form in your stomach because your body was so desperate to be touched._ _ _ _

____Emily's tongue moved to JJ's breasts where she sucked and swirled her tongue over her nipples. At the same time, her hand slid down to JJ's core where she rubbed small circle's over her clit. She proceeded to insert two fingers and pump them in and out while keeping her thumb over JJ's swollen clit. JJ moaned in response, "Em you feel so good inside of me."_ _ _ _

____In need of friction, you rubbed your thighs together and accidentally let out a small noise. Both women turned to look at you for the first time since JJ got on the bed. Emily got off of JJ and moved to be sitting closer to you. She pulled your thighs apart, "Do not do that again." She reached into her pocket and took out a small curved pink piece of rubber. She stuck the vibrator inside of you and then set it to the second highest level. "Don't even think about cumming until I tell you."_ _ _ _

____Your breath heavied from the contact, "Yes, mistress."_ _ _ _

____Emily laid down next to JJ and continued to kiss her softly, toying with her nipples as she went. She removed her own pants leaving her only in underwear, then sat up. She pulled JJ up with her and grabbed her hand, "Do you want to me me feel good?" JJ smiled and nodded, in response Emily guided her hand under her panties. "That's my good girl." Emily moved JJ's wrist up and down, forcing her hand to massage her pussy._ _ _ _

____You fought the urge to push your thighs together but desperately needed more stimulation. "Please mistress, I've been a good girl too. Please help me cum." She looked at you and laughed, causing JJ to laugh too as Emily continued to ride her hand. Your body stretched in frustration and it took all your strength to not touch yourself._ _ _ _

____Emily removed her bra and flung it towards the end of the bed. She leaned over to reach the bedside table next to you, enveloping your face in her breasts. You gasped, hoping she would let you do anything with her in order to relieve yourself. She moved back and forth the slightest amount, causing them to rub against your face. After sitting back in her regular position, she leaned over you, leaving them right above your face. Emily traced a finger along your jaw and into your mouth where you sucked on it. She made a pouty face, "You really want a taste, don't you?" You nodded and, after she removed her finger, lifted up in effort to suck one of her nipples. Before you could reach one though, she pulled back. "Well that's too bad."_ _ _ _

____She pushed you down, dragging her finger over your chest all the way down to your core. She turned the vibrator up as high as it went then used her hand to lightly slap over your clit a few times. You groaned and began to twist your body, needing only a tiny bit more before reaching your climax._ _ _ _

____But she didn't give it to you._ _ _ _

____Instead, she grabbed JJ's head and pulled it over to her chest. You watched JJ admire Emily's nipples and caress her breasts. She kissed all over them and left a few light red marks, which you were never allowed to do. It was painful to watch Emily give exactly what you wanted to JJ._ _ _ _

____Emily stuck her own fingers in her mouth, coating them in saliva. She used them to rub quickly back and forth over JJ's clit, slowing down and increasing pressure right before she could cum. After a few minutes of this, Emily increased her speed without stopping which resulted in JJ's thighs quivering and she practically screamed Emily's name._ _ _ _

____JJ caught her breath and Emily gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Such a good girl. Now I need you to leave the room while I finish with my pet over here, okay?"_ _ _ _

____She nodded, but didn't even acknowledge you when she left the room and shut the door behind her._ _ _ _

____Your clit was throbbing at this point and you knew it would be extremely sensitive. Emily removed the vibrator from your pussy and turned it off. She slid her hand to between your thighs and just rested it there, not moving it._ _ _ _

____Your eyebrows scrunched in frustration, "Mistress, have I been good?"_ _ _ _

____Ignoring your question, she ran her other hand over your hardened nipples then flicked them repeatedly. You squirmed under her touch and let out a string of whines._ _ _ _

____Emily leaned up to your ear and whispered, "You're such a pretty little toy."_ _ _ _

____Her praise alone made your hips thrust in the air, waiting for her next move._ _ _ _

____She laughed at you again, "You're so pathetic, it's so fun to see you desperate like this." As much as you hated it, the humiliation only made you more dripping wet. She placed her hand on your cheek and a more serious expression returned to her face. "I'll tell you what, I'm gonna ride your face and after you make me cum, I'll let you finish. Okay?"_ _ _ _

____You eagerly agreed as she adjusted her thighs to be on either side of your head. When she sat on your face you let out a moan, sending light vibrations across her core. You looked up at her and saw her eyes close in pleasure before lapping your tongue against her clit. She grabbed a fistful of your hair and looked down at you. "There's my good girl."_ _ _ _

____You slowed your tongue down and instead traced it in circles around her clit. You stopped only to kiss slowly on the inner-most parts of her thighs. When returning your mouth to her core, you leisurely dragged your tongue over her opening. You kissed every area possible, trying to consume all of her wetness._ _ _ _

____When it got to be too much, she put her hands on the headboard for support and slowly grinded her pussy across your mouth. She let out little gasps and you looked up to see her breasts bouncing with each movement. You felt your walls clench at the sight, unsure of how much longer you could hold back._ _ _ _

____Your pace quickened and within another minute Emily was throwing her head back, muttering curses._ _ _ _

____It was an additional few minutes of waiting before she got off the bed. She walked to the edge of it and dragged your legs to be hanging off the side, situating you at the edge. Her finger dragged over your wet panties, curling up and down over the fabric._ _ _ _

____She bit the corner of her lip, "You're soaking."_ _ _ _

____Not bothering to remove the underwear, she pushed them to the side of your lips. She leaned over your pussy and you felt her warm breath against it. Without thinking, your body moved closer to her face, pushing her nose into your clit._ _ _ _

____She stood up and bent over your body to remove your corset. After unclasping it and removing it, she ran a hand over your breasts. When she returned her head to between your thighs, she reached her hand up to let it continue rubbing your chest._ _ _ _

____Her teeth grabbed the underwear you wear still wearing, pulled them away, then released them sending them snapping back against your pussy._ _ _ _

____Your back arched at the contact, "Oh, Mistress, please!"_ _ _ _

____"You know how I love to hear you beg." With that, her mouth crashed against your center._ _ _ _

____You continued on with a variation of pleas, "Yes Mistress I need you" or "Please, I know I belong to you." As long as you kept begging, she kept going._ _ _ _

____In no time, your feet began to tingle and electricity coursed through your body. You screamed in pleasure while your body shook on the bed. When you finally stilled, Emily helped you back to the top of the bed and rested your head on a pillow. She grabbed the covers and pulled them over you, then kissed your forehead. "You did so good, pet."_ _ _ _

____When she turned to walk away you grabbed your arm, "Where are you going?"_ _ _ _

____She sensed your worry and reassured you, "Bathroom. Don't worry, JJ should have left by now."_ _ _ _

____You nodded and adjusted your head on the pillow. The last thing you saw before dozing off was Emily walking towards the bathroom in nothing but her underwear._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first one shot! if you liked it i have a story posted(not complete yet) that's a love triangle between the reader, hotch, and reid. or request something in the comments! as always, thank you for the support (:


End file.
